


The 7 Stages

by FxckTrick



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 7 Deadly Sins, 7 Virtues, AU, Angels, Confident Josh, Confusion, Demons, Desperation, First Kiss, Joshua - Freeform, Multi, Sexual Frustration, Tattoos, envy - Freeform, idk - Freeform, jealous josh, joshler - Freeform, pretty boy, tyler and Jenna are cute, tøp - Freeform, virgin tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckTrick/pseuds/FxckTrick
Summary: Tyler Joseph shows up to judgement day early, about 60 years early, as punishment he is challenged with helping save someone from themself. The problem is Tyler is an introverted 19 year old who's suppose to be a mentor to a confident and stunning Red Head.





	1. The Beginning: Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of Suicide throughout 
> 
> General Rules:
> 
> Josh isn't a demon 
> 
> Tyler isn't an angel 
> 
> 7 deadly sins gets you into hell 
> 
> 7 virtues do not get you into heaven

Tyler had been sat in the waiting room for what felt like forever, everyone looked so miserable which he guessed made sense since they were all dead. 

"Joseph Tyler" is bellowed from the speaker above the door. The young boy stands, dusts off his jeans then heads to the door "good luck pretty boy, if it doesn't work out I'll see you in hell" a stunning red head calls out to him as he passes. Tyler looks over at him and flushes red as the man winks at him, he then turns back to the door he'd been summoned to. 

The door opens wide and the brunette walks in hesitantly. "Ah Tyler, take a seat" mesmerised by the kind faced man the brunette stumbles over to a seat in front of the mans desk. "Looking at your file brought both my father and I to a cross roads, you see Tyler you're about 60 years too early for this appointment." His soft angelic features form a look of concern on his face "I'm early?" Tyler replies his voice thick with anxiousness he definitely didn't want to piss off Jesus since he was technically God right? "Yes Tyler, you committed a mortal sin in taking your life. You have shown up here early so we should technicality be sending you to hell." Tyler's face drops, his hands start to shake with nerves and even though he's dead it feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. "My father then set me the task of fully evaluating your file and it seems you have completed the 7 virtues of heaven and in doing so you have essentially saved yourself." Tyler nods slowly, waiting for the catch there was no way he'd be getting out of committing a mortal sin. "However, your punishment for taking your own life is arguably going to be harder than the life you were originally given on Earth. The only way we could negotiate with Satan on the matter of your soul was by making a deal. You will return to Earth with a boy who Satan has taken a shining to, if you can help this boy change his life and find a passion other than self destruction not only will his sins be pardoned but so will your own. Do you understand Mr Joseph?" The beautiful man enquires looking up from the file in front of him "what was this boy condemned for?" Tyler asks apprehensively. "He committed the 7 deadly sins and is quite the handful according to Uriel" Tyler nods and stands waiting for his next set of instructions. "Walk through the door on your left, you'll wake up in the human world you'll have strange markings on you but they are only so we can communicate with you." "Thank you for giving me the chance to start again" the young boy replies gratefully. "Just don't waste it Tyler, my fathers plan for you is a big one, oh and Tyler good luck with Joshua" Tyler nods again before turning away from the stunning man and heading through the large wooden door. 

"You understand this isn't a field trip Joshua" Josh slides down in his seat, bored and uninterested in the women. "If you can do this you'll be completely pardoned and forgiven" "yeah yeah you said" the boy replies rolling his eyes. "Stop being a child and grow up, Satan could have chosen anyone and trust me there's a lot of people down there and he chose to give you a second chance." The tight faced women states obviously frustrated by him, "look will you chill I've already thanked him, God already gave me the speech can I go? I wanna meet the goody two shoes who's suppose to change me" he smirks cracking his knuckles. Now it's the women's turn to roll her eyes at him, "don't get any funny ideas Joshua you're being mentored by a male not a female" the smirk on Josh's face only grows bigger. "You know what just get out I don't want to see your face any longer, just don't mess this up Joshua Dun because if it does you won't have me to answer to it'll be Satan and he won't be so friendly this time." Pulling himself off of the leather chain Josh nods at the woman "oh, you won't have any powers on Earth you'll be just another human just with some markings that let the Angels know who you are" Josh salutes her mockingly before turning and heading through the door to the left.

Tyler wakes disorientated and nauseous; squinting he waits for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the sun once again. He didn't think he'd miss the warmth of the sun on his skin, yet here he was relishing in the feeling that was spreading across his body. A gentle knock at his door forces the boy to move out of his spot of warmth, the brunette clears his throat before he speaks to avoid his voice breaking. 

"Erm excuse me, who's there?" Tyler calls out as he sits up in the bed and looks around at the room that was presumably his. The door opens slowly and Tyler feels his face start to flush as the red haired stranger from before stands in his doorway, luckily for the brunette he doesn't seem to recognise him. "The names Josh, you're the guy who's gonna change my life right?" He winks when he says the last part then runs a hand through his hair. "Something like that, I'm Tyler" Tyler replies standing and walking past the boy and out of the room, not only was the red head beautiful but he smelled amazing as well. 

He's cute, 100% a virgin but cute Josh thinks to himself as a confident smirk grows on his face. Forget the finding yourself bullshit that stupid women had gone on about the only challenge Josh was going to face was this guy. The older boy follows after the brunette, he had no clue where he was going. The house they'd been given was relatively small, he'd already checked his wardrobe and it was fully stocked with t-shirts and skinny jeans similar to things he'd once owned. "We've been enrolled in a high school" the look of fear and regret in Tyler's eyes was mirrored on the red heads face, "fuck that I'm not going" Josh states plainly as he starts to look for cigarettes to not avail. "At least you've been made a senior they made me a freaking sophomore" the brunette replies sighing with frustration, Josh walks over to him taking the two school IDs off the counter. "That's because you've got such a baby face, wait a second that's where I know you from you're the pretty boy I saw in purgatory." Josh says with a smug look on his face "we were in purgatory?" "Yeah? How didn't you know that dude" "I'm kinda new to all this" the boy replies shrugging. "How about we get to know each other then?" Josh suggests with a mischievous glint in his eye "sure" Tyler replies with a slight confidence in his voice now, I mean honestly what could go wrong?


	2. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first deadly sin that Joshua Commits on earth that Tyler let slip through his fingers. 
> 
> Technically Tyler was the reason for it in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bitchhhhhhhh did not expect" - Sj

It was week 6 of living on earth and Josh was hating almost every moment of it. Tyler had settled in easily but in fairness he died a lot more recently than Josh had, the older boy hadn't really cared that much initially until he was introduced to her. 

It was half way through the second week of living together, Josh was finally getting to know Tyler(and exploiting his oh so innocent virginity) when she had knocked on the door. Josh had sat blissfully unaware as Tyler ran out of the redheads bedroom, returning a few minutes later holding her hand. Envy was not something Josh had often felt but seeing her holding Tyler's hand felt like a shot in the chest. Which made no sense? Josh didn't feel things for people he just taught them how to have fun, so why did she bug him so much? 

The more he had thought about it the more it angered him, Tyler was a good Christian boy so there'd be no way he'd date sinner like Josh. Not to mention the whole thing of the church completely condemning homosexuality; yet every time he saw the two of them the resent Josh felt was overwhelming. 

The redhead rolled out of bed threw on anything that looked half decent, placed a snapback on his head and lit a cigarette. He hadn't slept properly since he'd met her, "morning Joshua" Tyler says greeting him bright eyed and cheerily."Morning Ty" Josh replies turning toward the perky brunette, Josh raises an eyebrow as Tyler walks toward him with an unreadable expression on his face. It wasn't until they where inches apart that Tyler stopped and removed the cigarette from between the redhead lips. "What the heck Josh? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Josh raises an eyebrow at him "actually don't answer that one Joshua." "Whatever you say pretty boy, now let's go" he watches with satisfaction as Tyler's face flushes a light shade of pink, Josh leads him out of the bedroom and downstairs. 

"Come on Jim seriously we're going to be late" Tyler says pulling at the older boys arm, as he rolls his eyes in response. "I promised I'd meet Jenna at 8:30 and it's already 8:25 come on" "why would I care about that" Josh bites before downing the rest of his morning coffee. "I thought you liked Jenna and even if you don't you're suppose to pretend you do because you're my friend" Tyler goes to take the empty coffee cup from in front of him but Josh grabs his wrist. "Listen, we're not friends and I don't like that blonde idiot you call a girlfriend remember why you're here Tyler you're suppose to be helping me not fucking some girl." Josh snaps harshly before pushing his chair backward and walking off. "Josh I" "forget it, I'll be in the car" Tyler stands frozen in shock, how had he'd been so stupid? Life just seemed so much easier now, no constant questioning purpose and if he was good enough he'd go to heaven. Sure Blurry would talk sometimes but Tyler could handle it now because God was on his side, but the reason he was here was for Josh. Josh was Tyler's responsibility, how had he become so selfish? Sighing loudly he pulls his phone out and texts Jenna telling her he'd be late, grabs his school bag then heads for the garage.

The drive to school is a quiet and tense one, after attempting to talk to Josh twice Tyler texts his new friend Mark about the English homework he hadn't done. The only thing that managed to make the brunette smile was the cigarette that sat between the redheads lips the entire car journey unlit. Sure Josh could light it as soon as Tyler disappeared but it was the first morning they'd driven together that the older boy hadn't had one. It might be small but to Tyler it was an accomplishment, they pull up and sit silently for a moment. As Tyler goes to apologise Josh grabs his bag and storms out of the car, once Tyler's out he locks it and walks off. 

Tyler had no lessons with Josh so he couldn't even apologise to him in lesson. He'd gotten close to him at lunch but when the older boy had seen Jenna he'd turned and walked off in the opposite direction. "So he just freaked out on you Ty?" Jenna asks concerned "I wouldn't say freaked, he's just having a hard time and I've not been very supportive." Jenna rests her head on his shoulder and sighs, "well maybe you should spend your time with him for a few days while he needs your help." "You'd really would mind me doing that?" The brunette asks looking down at her. "Of course not, I'll just hang out with Debby while you help him out, just means I expect regular texts" she replies smiling, the young boy couldn't actually believe how lucky he was to have her. "You really are beautiful Jenna Black" Tyler says planting a kiss on the top of her head "and you're really pretty Tyler Joseph."

The ride home had been just as intense and quiet as the the ride to school, once they got home Josh disappeared upstairs to his room in silence. The redhead was beyond frustrated at himself, he was acting so childish it wasn't like him at all which pissed him off even more. Lying on his bed wallowing in self pity he rolls a cigarette between his fingers. Fuck he wanted one so badly but every time he lit one the only thing he could see was the look of pain and sadness in Tyler's eyes. 

His door opens after half an hour and he instantly sits up "never heard of fucking knocking" he says the words and instantly regrets them as discomfort washes over the brunettes face. "You don't need to be confrontational Joshua I want to apologise" he wants to what? He walks in and closes the door gently behind himself, he walks over and Josh's entire body freezes as he sits down on the edge of his bed. "Listen, I'm so sorry for being selfish Jim, I'm suppose to be helping you and that's what I want to try and do if you let me" the cold expression on Josh's face melts as the softly spoken boy places a warm hand on his arm. "Whatever you say pretty boy" Josh replies winking, Tyler laughs softly his hand still on Josh's arm. "I'm serious Joshua, I care about you and am determined to help you" "I believe you, I just don't know if you can I don't know if anyone can" Josh answers honestly. "Well I spoke to Jenna and I'm gonna spend all the time I can helping you get through this" the redheads expression changes completely at the mention of her name. "Oh your precious Jenna's allowing you to spend some time with someone else isn't she just wonderful" Josh spits sarcastically. "She suggested it actually you idiot, jeez whats your problem with her? Jealous that she's dating me and not you?" Josh flinches away from him. "THATS IT you're jealous, no you're freaking envious of me aren't you Joshua, you're so stupid, why would you be envious of me?" Tyler questions insistently. "I'm not envious of you, you oblivious moron I'm envious of her" Josh replies grabbing the younger boys shoulders. "Want me to spell it out for you pretty boy?" Tyler shakes his head slowly in shock, "I don't wanna feel like this I hate it but every time I see her with you I just" Josh releases his grip and bury's his head in his hands. "Kiss me" "What?" Josh asks confused looking up "I said kiss me" Tyler whispers. Without thinking Josh moves toward him and their mouths collide igniting a spark in both boys stomachs, it was as close to heaven Josh had ever been and he could hardly believe it. Kissing the younger boy seemed to come as naturally as breathing, he wasn't sure how long they kissed for but eventually Tyler broke it. "I need to go, I shouldn't have" Tyler stutters standing up, "Ty please" the boy looks at him with confusion in his eyes "I need to think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this story, any comments are appreciated i love hearing back from you guys


	3. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was bound to happen in a house full of sexual frustration and confusion.
> 
> It seemed Joshua Dun was getting through the 7 deadly sins faster than even God had suspected. (And this time it wasn't even Tyler's fault, no seriously it wasn't)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Josh plays that makes me laugh so much honestly. You might wanna listen to it while reading idk? 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WcSZ7deAHbw  
> (If the link doesn't work on mobile it's Inside Of You - Hoobastank

It had been five days and Josh hadn't heard anything from Tyler. Not only was Josh confused but he was the most sexually frustrated he'd ever been. The thought of Tyler's beautifully plump lips alone could get him off at this point. The redheads pride was already dented by his confession so there was no way Josh would be perusing the brunette, the ball was entirely in Tyler's court so to speak. 

This didn't mean however that Josh couldn't have any fun. Like mentioned previously Joshua Dun is a sexually frustrated 19 year old so his actions weren't going to be entirely logical. With a smirk painted across his face Josh plugs his phone into his speaker, turns the volume all the way up and scrolls through his music. He laughs mischievously before selecting the song, "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET INSIDE OF YOU" bellows through the house while Josh laughs to himself.

"5...4...3...2...1...bingo!" As if on cue Josh's bedroom door swings open and standing in the doorway is an exhausted and annoyed Tyler. "Turn it off Joshua now" he warns, the smirk on Josh's face only grows bigger as he remains still. "This isn't funny" "then why am I laughing?" Josh counters knowing exactly how to annoy the normally gentle boy. "You know what do whatever the fuck you want Josh" the brunette slams the door and storms off leaving Josh frozen in shock, did Tyler just swear?

"Tyler stop" the redhead urges as he follows after the younger boy. Tyler doesn't stop his face like thunder, "at least tell me where you're going pretty boy" Josh pleads with desperation in his eyes. "To see Jenna" the brunette snaps turning back to Josh his face softening slightly, "then leave" the older boy croaks. "See that's just it Joshua, you'll always be too proud to fight for me" the words feel like a knife as a tear rolls down the older boys cheek and the front door slams shut. 

The cold hits Tyler like a slap in the face as he walks furiously towards Josh's car. Once he's inside he breaks down, tears rolls down his cheeks as he sits confused and unconsolable. "Great Tyler two sins down 5 to go" Blurry comments, "LEAVE ME ALONE" Tyler demands slamming his hands down on the steering wheel. Shoving the keys in the ignition he starts the car and heads for Jenna's house. He had been so sure about Jenna, she was so perfect for him every moment they had spent together had been a happy one. So why had he asked Josh to kiss him?Was he being tested? How had he managed to make things so complicated? He was suppose to be helping Josh accept himself and earn his life back. All he seemed to do was make everything worse, he'd gone from the invisible man in his pervious life to having friends and relationships and honestly he had no clue how to handle it all. 

"Tyler? I've missed you so much" Jenna whispers holding him tight, he inhales her familiar smell and his whole body relaxes. "But where's Josh?" She asks with a hint of concern, "I don't want to talk about Josh" the younger boy replies shrugging. Jenna breaks their embrace and the two of them head up to the bedroom Jenna shared with her sister. Tyler loved Jenna's house but it always made him upset, the walls were decorated with family photos similar to ones in his own parents house. There wasn't a day that went by that the brunette didn't think about his parents especially his Mother, what kind of son didn't at least check on his mother? "Earth to Ty" Jenna says smiling and placing her hand on the side of his face, "don't" he replies pushing her away. Her face flushes pink with embarrassment as she moves away from him, "I'm sorry,I just, you shouldn't be nice to me" Jenna stares confused as Tyler's eyes start to fill with tears. "What's going on Ty come on you can talk to me, you're my boyfriend why wouldn't I be nice to you?" The word boyfriend seems to linger in the air for a moment, "I shouldn't have come here tonight I'm sorry Jen" Tyler stands and walks over to the door with a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes. "Tyler Robert Joseph if you're going to walk out on me you're gonna need a better excuse than that" she replies grabbing his arm. "I'm so sorry Jen" he kisses her delicately on the forehead and walks out the door.

"Help me for fuck sake do something anything I don't care just bring him back you bastard" Josh screams angrily as he kneels in front of the cross Tyler and put in the hallway. "What do you want from me? I'll take the blame for everything please I'm sorry" he hangs his head for a moment before standing and kicking the wall in frustration. "even if you were there why the fuck would you listen to me anyway" as the redhead walks away a new marking appears on both boys neither one aware of it. 

Josh wasn't sure if Tyler had come home or not he was probably better off with her anyway. Sleepless nights were never much fun, recently Josh had just stared out of the window at the stars. When he stares at the stars his problems start to feel insignificant and his pain seemed to subside. As he slowly began to drift off his ears twitched at the sound of a gentle medley being played. As he lay unmoving he tried to work out whether the medley was real or just in his head. Once it became louder Josh concluded it was real and coming from somewhere in the house, if he wasn't wrong it was coming from a piano. 

Climbing out of his bed the older boy follows the soft melody to the only room in the house with a piano Tyler's. The brunettes door is pushed out but not closed which is how the song had leaked through the house. As he got closer he realised not only was the piano being played but it was being played by Tyler. It was breathtaking it felt as if the song had something religious about it, even without words deep in his heart Josh could feel it was a prayer. Did Tyler do this every night? How hadn't he known that Tyler was so gifted? 

Taking his final step toward the room the floorboard groans releasing a loud creak throughout the house and bringing the melody to an abrupt end. "Josh" Tyler calls out hesitantly, "yeah sorry I was just er" he racks his brain for an excuse, something anything that would make this look less suspicious. "It doesn't matter" Tyler calls out to him "of course, goodnight Tyler" with a quiet sigh of defeat the redhead turns back toward his room. The ball might be in Tyler's court but that didn't mean Josh couldn't encourage him to make a move, putting his pride to one side he takes a deep breath and pushes Tyler's door open. "Listen Ty" the words Josh has planned in his head get jumbled as he looks into the younger boys deep brown eyes. "Yeah?" The younger boy watches "If I need to fight for you then I will because I've never met anyone that comes as close to perfection as you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading ;).
> 
> Let me know if you have a specific sin you wanna see next or if there's something you want to happen with one of the Sins I love hearing from you:).


End file.
